battleship_craft_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing characters
In the world of Battleship Craft Roleplay, we like to have fun and play games, in order to make the games realistic, we make our own fictional characters to play. These are fictional beings that most users have. A character must have a personality, gender, occupation and they have to be different from each other. Most characters are nice, kind and polite, while others are terrible, violent and rude. ---- ''List of characters This is the list of Role Play Characters, it contains the character's name, a brief description about the character and the name of the user who plays him or her. If you have a character, then please add it to the list, a brief description about the character and your username. Characters played by WolfgangBSC *'Dr Okami Kumano': Kumano is generally your stereotypical crazy doctor. He experiments with all sorts of stuff to try to get a reaction. On one such occasion, he was experimenting with chemicals that could turn a centipede into a micro tank, which resulted in him losing his right eye. He wears an eyepatch. He commands his navy, the Kumano Strike Force, which he named after himself. He also possesses the crazy obsession to take over the ocean, and will do anything to get what he wants. Characters played by Admiral Phoenix *'Fleet Admiral Percival de Roschenberg': Percy was brought up in the ISAF homelands, and enlisted in their navy as soon as he was old enough to escape relentless bullying due to his intelligence by his "comrades" at school. He developed a friendship with the bounty hunter, privateer, and now Admiral Theodore Grey, which lead him to form his own small group of pirates after the ISAF-UR War, where he served on the Forge of Dawn command ship during its sinking at the hands of Darksire. His group of pirates eventually attracted a group of like-minded men, and was formed into a navy capable of contending with major players in naval history. Then, they revealed themselves to the world, and have been pirating convoys and getting ever richer since. Characters played by USS Enterprise CVN-65 *'Preston J. Cole: ' "''They told me to fight, and that's what I've done. Let historians sort through the wreckage, bodies, and broken lives to figure out the rest." -Preston J. Cole Preston J. Cole was born to a middle-class family in the United States of America. He was inspired by his father to join the United States Navy, and after working hard in school, he got into the Naval Academy. After graduating at the rank of Lieutenant, he was assigned to the USS Enterprise, which was the newest fleet carrier at the time. Soon he was promoted to captain of the ship, commanding it through the first Esrais War. By the time it ended, he was promoted to Rear Admiral, at the age of 40. By then the United Republic of North America was formed. He soon lead his fleet, Battle Group X-Ray against the Esrias in the Second Esrias War. He combated a fleet of massive super warships which sparked the Second Battle of the Solomon Islands. After losing 24 destroyers and 5 battlecruisers, he defeated the ships. For his brave actions against the Esrias, he was skip-promoted to Admiral. Soon, the final Esrais War began, with the URN lead by Cole. Despite heavy losses against the enemies super warships and sheer numbers, he tricked the enemy's main fleet by sending a distress signal out, luring them into a minefield. But due to that, the Navy agreed that they would no longer respond to his distresses, as they may think it is not true. He always remembers that moment, after quoting: "Surrender, quite literally, is no longer an option for me " He was promoted to Fleet Admiral, and soon was in command of the URN. After reaching the age of 50, and no sign of a hostile force, he builds up the URN to be a strong and proud navy. Characters played by Qapta1n *'Alexander Phantom: '''Alexander Phantom was born as almost a prodigy, in the northern country side of Armadia. He grew to love the sea as well as the air and land. Working hard in many skills, he decided to join in a very competitive sailing race. However, when he raced, a massive storm blew over. He watched as a man was flung overboard, into the depths of the seas. Phantom raced to pick up the man and saved his life from the 20 foot waves. This earned him much honor and his grades were high, so the Naval School gave him a scholarship. In a mock battle, his tactical and strategical brilliance was so excellent, he wiped out 7/8 of the enemies without taking many casualties in his own force. They surrendered "Faster than a hound dog on a pork chop", as he says. Now, at a fairly young age of 25, he leads the UAL. *'Duncan Verchester: Duncan Verchester was a young kid growing up in Manchester, Great Britain. His love was football (called Soccer in America). He was amazing at the sport, comparing himself to Don Maradona, David Beckham and the recent Lionel Messi. But, after his Univeristy game, he was red carded for a slide tackle, which he didn't do. Duncan was furios and robbed a store, and Manchester United didn't recruit him. His anger led him to help other countries to revolt against the unfairness in their countries. He even started a shady rebellion to take over the world. Aged 32, he is a force to be reckoned with. Characters Played by Ficus7 *'''Trinity Winter: TBA Characters played by Stuffn *'High Admiral Baal Zephon': Born to a proud family with a rich naval lineage, Baal is the grandson of the great Hannibal Zephon who lead the assault on Mousillini to counter the worsening state on the western front. He was recruited into the Navy at seventeen. He quickly rose through the ranks and in ten years, he became the High Admiral of Phoenicia. Continue adding Category:RP Character Pages Category:Non-Naval Pages